


Mining Mischief

by Queen_Nymeria



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nymeria/pseuds/Queen_Nymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill tries to be suave with her girlfriend but accidentally gets herself in a ridiculous situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mining Mischief

Jill quickly sidestepped another onslaught of falling autumn leaves as she walked through town, speeding up her pace as she did so. She picked out a stubborn orange leaf from the strands her hair as she apparently hadn't missed the leaves completely. Whoever had decided to plant trees along every known path in the valley was going to be receiving a strongly worded letter from her sometime soon. Of course the trees did look nice in the spring when all the flowers were in bloom; trees are supposed to be aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. That was ultimately the point of nature. But no matter how much one loved autumn, getting hit in the face by decaying debris is never fun. 

The farmer shook her head as she cleared her thoughts, looking up as she passed by Marlin and Cecelia working in the fields outside town. She gave them a wave and smiled as they returned the gesture. Despite all of them sharing the same profession, Jill actually did not know the pair very well. Secretly she had always had misgivings about talking to them since both Marlin and Cecelia seemed to be better farmers and she was just a tad intimidated by their superior skills. Every day from dawn until dusk they worked their fields, while Jill on the other hand just tossed some water on her few patches of crop and finished her work day around noon. Jill also suspected that their boss Vesta gossiped about her whenever Jill wasn't around, criticizing her farming techniques and what have you. 

But the upside to being a lazy farmer was that Jill had more than enough time to spend her day how she pleased and one of her favorite pastimes was surprising Flora at work. It was always fun just showing up and spending time with her. Jill laughed to herself as she wondered what the archaeologist was busying herself with over at the dig site. Despite the fact that Flora spent so much time at the site, the other woman spent more time bickering with her senior co-worker Carter about mundane details rather then actually digging. It was a wonder how the two ever accomplished anything now that Jill thought about it. Fickle creatures those archaeologists. 

Soon enough Jill finally found herself at the entrance to the dig site and entered, slowly blinking her eyes as they adjusted to the light difference inside. She glanced around the first room as she looked for Flora, smiling to herself as the other woman was facing away from the entrance. Stepping softly Jill then carefully sneaked up behind her and slid her hands around her waist, nuzzling the crook of her neck in greeting. Flora jumped at the suddenness of her actions and was on the defensive immediately, but she quickly calmed down when she realized it was only Jill. She let out a laugh and placed her hands on top of the farmer's.

"Must you always try to spook me when you come to visit? I swear Jill, I almost thought you were Carter and I was seconds away from punching you square in the jaw," Flora said as she shook her head. Jill laughed as she knew her girlfriend was telling the truth. Unbeknownst to most people in the valley, Flora had more then just a simple passion for archaeology. She had actually spent years training in mixed martial arts and was force to be reckoned with. Jill accidentally found this out when they first met at the dig site.

-

Jill had just moved into town that spring and had actually spent the whole day meeting people and exploring the valley instead of farming like she was supposed to. The only place she hadn't gotten to visit was the dig site since it was so far out of town. By the time Jill had entered the site it was late in the night and she hadn't realized that Flora was also there working. Thinking the farmer to be some suspicious character, it had only taken her a few seconds to tackle the other woman to the ground and hold her down in a ju-jitsu wrestling position. Jill was immediately struck with wonder as she had no idea that a petite blonde woman wearing glasses could just attack her from the shadows with such apparent ease. After an awkward introduction and a few less awkward meetings afterwards, they soon became more then just friends. 

-

Most of the times Jill showed up to visit Flora, they just talked and worked on the site, but the farmer had some other things in mind today. Jill then slowly moved her lips down Flora's neck as she bit softly at her skin, eliciting a low groan from Flora. The farmer's hands then proceeded to roam around Flora's waist, gently tugging on her blouse as she let her hands brush against her hips. The archaeologist then quickly turned around and brought her hands to Jill's, stopping them from descending any lower. Jill let out a huff as she was stumped as to why the other woman had stopped her. 

"Are you out of your mind Jill?! Carter could be back any minute and the last thing I want is to have him walk in now of all times," Flora replied as Jill untangled herself from the other woman, quickly grabbing her hands and pulling her towards one of the side passages that led deeper into the caves. 

"Well let's go somewhere he won't find us then," Jill replied mischievously as she continued to lead Flora down the tunnel. The archaeologist rolled her eyes at Jill's words but ultimately complied with the farmer's wishes. A lone strand of light bulbs hung from the rocky ceiling above them but they only stretched so far away from the dig site and eventually the pair found themselves in a cloud of darkness. Flora glanced about as her sight had never been terribly good to begin with and now she couldn't see a thing if she tried. Despite her nervousness, the archaeologist was immediately soothed by Jill's reassuring caresses. The farmer held the other woman for a few moments before gently pressing Flora against the wall, letting her hands travel south and explore the exposed skin past the hem of the other woman's shorts. Their lips found each other in the dark and they kissed for a few moments before Jill's hands cupped her face and began to remove her glasses. The farmer then took a step back to make sure she set them securely in her pockets as Flora then spoke.

"Dang it Jill where did you go? I've told you before that the ground here is unstable and I don't want you falling to an underground level." She called anxiously, knowing full well that these parts of the caves were dangerous. The further in you got, the more likely it became that the ground would give way and crumble to another level. According to her studies there were a huge number of unexplored caves beneath the surface.

"Oh don't you worry abou-" Jill started to reply before her voice was quickly eaten up by the sound of rock crumbling beneath her. The last thing Jill remembered hearing before she saw stars was Flora calling her name.

\--

Jill let out a groggy yawn and she immediately clutched her forehead in pain. She felt another pair of hands on top of hers as her vision began to slowly come into focus. First she noticed the tan walls of Flora's tent as she realized where she was. She then tried to get up but her whole body was stiff with bruises and she could hardly even lift her chest forward, let alone actually get up. A small disembodied laugh came from somewhere and Jill turned to find the source, seeing a fuzzy silhouette come into view. 

"You should consider yourself lucky that all you ended up with was a sprained ankle Jill," Flora said. "You somehow managed to fall without breaking any bones," Flora added as her fingers played with the farmers brown locks. Jill smiled as she gazed at the other woman, truly appreciative that her girlfriend managed to save her from the caves. She was about to reply but Flora stopped her, leaning down closer to the farmer

"From now on we're going to be keeping all future mischief in the bedroom, you understand?" she whispered gently as she nipped at the tip of her ear. Jill nodded her head quickly as she thought about what they would be up to once her wounds healed.


End file.
